


Missing More Than Just A Limb

by Aleteia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Hiccup are of the same age, Anakin is not with Padmé, HTTYD2 Hiccup, Hiccup is a Jedi Knight, Hiccup lost his leg again, Hickin, Limb loss, M/M, Set during Clone Wars, They are just friends at the start, They are perfect for each other, Toothless is a droid, Yes I ship these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleteia/pseuds/Aleteia
Summary: After Anakin Skywalker receives the news that Hiccup Haddock has been wounded on the battlefield, he finds himself with no choice but to seek out the guy who has always been one of his best friends in the Jedi Order. Feeling he is the only one who can properly relate to him, Anakin refuses to leave Hiccup's side while he deals with adjusting to his new cybernetic limb. So for the first time since the start of the Clone Wars, the two Jedi Knights find themselves able to spend time together. And it leaves both of them dreading the thought of their inevitable separation more than ever before.





	Missing More Than Just A Limb

**Author's Note:**

> The more I think about these two characters, the better I think they fit together! So please find a ficlet about the two of them of below :) I think I will upload it in three parts, or perhaps two! Depends on the total word count. 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at aleteia-ff.

“Where is he?”

His voice was urgent, stressed as he addressed the clone that had greeted him as soon as he had entered the medical station. Anakin Skywalker didn’t have a lot of patience today. The trip here had already taken him enough precious time.

“Who are you looking for, sir?”

Agitated, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “General Haddock. Hiccup.”

Anakin surely could’ve seen the realisation on his face if the clone hadn’t been wearing his helmet, that, of course, he was here for Hiccup. “Right this way sir.”

The clone led him through the hallways of the medical station, R2-D2 contently trailing after them. There was always something eerie about these facilities, Anakin felt; as much as the healers and medical droids did their best, it didn’t feel quite _alive_ , the Force agreeing with his judgement. It was too much of a military thing; almost every patient treated here was a clone, who had been injured in the war. Most of them were not damaged badly enough for them to be sent back to Kamino – for revalidation, or worse – but this station’s primary assignment was to get every wounded soldier back in the field as soon as they could. And it operated accordingly.

And of course, in a facility that normally dedicated solely to clones, Hiccup had made himself the one exception. As he always did.

Eventually, the clone stopped, gesturing at the door to the room next to him. The white door slid open with ease, allowing him to go inside. It was a private chamber, usually reserved for serious cases or high-ranking officers. Hiccup, of course, had managed to be both.

He found his friend in the sole bed, both of his bushy eyebrows arching up as he caught sight of his visitor. “Anakin?”

A soft smile escaped him at the hoarseness of Hiccup’s voice. “Glad to see you still remember me.”

“Whatever they gave me wore off not too long ago, so you’re lucky,” Hiccup smiled back.

Anakin walked up to the bed, R2-D2 following after him and greeting Hiccup’s black-and-green astrodroid with an extensive array of beeps, which Toothless – naturally, Hiccup had given the droid a nickname – enthusiastically returned.

He pulled up a chair from the corner of the room, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Hiccup eyed him warily, his green eyes following him through the room. “Anakin?”

The question didn’t properly reach his ears, his eyes focused on Hiccup’s face instead. The amount of wounded soldiers he’d seen since the start of the Clone Wars had made him quite hardened. Nevertheless, he could still feel his heart contract slightly as he took in the wounds his friend had sustained. His presence in the Force was calm enough, his messy auburn hair was even more dishevelled than usual – and had seemingly gotten longer. His familiar pattern of freckles had been distorted with small cuts and wounds, all of which would luckily heal over time. He looked paler than normal, his jaw covered in a slight stubble and his emerald eyes shining a little less brightly.

“Anakin?”

He shook his head slightly, snapping himself out of his examination. “Hm?”

“Not that I’m complaining, but –” Hiccup’s eyebrows creased slightly. “Why are you here?”

“To check up on you, of course. I came as soon as I heard.”

Hiccup let out a breath, briefly closing his eyes. “You really didn’t have to do that, I’m fine, I’ll –”

“Hiccup,” he interrupted him, pulling up his eyebrow. “Do you really think they didn’t tell me?”

Hiccup gave him a crooked smile. “I was kind of hoping they hadn’t.”

“Well, tough luck,” he quipped. “Show me.”

“Really, Anakin?”

“I didn’t rush all the way here to be left hanging.” He gestured with his right hand. “After hardly having seen you for months, you better give me something good.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as he repositioned himself in bed. He was wearing a set of clinical robes, as opposed to his own – which were arguably also mostly white – concealing whatever cuts and bruises he might have underneath. Slowly, he moved his blanket off himself, revealing the lightsaber strapped to his hip and both of his legs after that. Only one of which ended in a foot.

Hiccup didn’t meet Anakin’s gaze as he pulled up his left pant leg, uncovering that below his left knee, there was nothing left to look at.

He watched Hiccup’s Adam’s apple bob before the boy spoke. “We were ambushed. There were blasts and shots everywhere, too many to contain. I only barely got away myself. While most of my troops died.”

Anakin nodded silently, knowing the pain of losing subordinates well enough. They didn’t need to share any thoughts on that; the little shiver that reached him through the Force told him enough.

“There was hardly anything left of my leg by the time I somehow got close enough to the medics. So now I’m left with this.” Hiccup softly ticked his nails on the metal covering that concealed his stump. A temporary measure, Anakin knew, until a proper cybernetic replacement was made back at the Jedi Temple.

“But hey, I’m not the first Jedi to lose a limb, right?” Hiccup shrugged excessively, accompanied by a slight smile. “I’ll get over it.”

Uneasy, he grabbed his own right wrist. The metal he felt underneath his glove was a permanent reminder of how he’d lost to Count Dooku. “It takes some getting used to.”

“It gives me some time away from the battlefield, I suppose.” Hiccup smiled wryly, shuffling around in his bed, seemingly looking for a more comfortable position. He frowned only so slightly every time he moved his left leg, eventually resigning himself to putting it down flat on the mattress.

“I doubt the Council will let you rest for long,” Anakin teased, trying to distract his friend to the extent that he could. “They’ll miss you as a pilot.”

“Guess they’ll ask you to fill in for me if that’s so. If you’ve still got it, of course,” Hiccup joked.

He narrowed his eyes, his lips curling into a smile. “I’d say let’s go for a race right now, and I’ll prove it to you. But I would feel bad beating a cripple.”

“Whoa, I only lost it two days ago and you’re already making fun of me. How heartless,” Hiccup pouted, feigning hurt. “I expected better from you.”

“Well, that’s your fault now isn’t it?” he smiled, leaning back into his chair and swinging one of his legs over the other. “I thought you knew me well enough by know.”

“You’re right, I am absolutely a fool. A one-legged one, even,” Hiccup quipped.

At least he was making jokes about his situation. Anakin supposed that was a good thing. He knew he hadn’t been able to do the same back then.

They were quiet for a bit, their eyes settling on each other’s. Hiccup gave him a slight smile, the air around them humming with reassurance. His green eyes shone a little brighter again, but overall, he still looked exhausted.

Anakin bit his lower lip. “Is there anything you need, or?” He didn’t know what else he could do.

“No,” Hiccup shook his head. “Given the circumstances I am really quite fine. The droids did their jobs well, I suppose. Just got to wait for them to get me back to Coruscant now, which shouldn’t be much longer.” He cocked his head slightly. “But how have you been? I tried to keep track of what campaigns you were on but between everything… It’s difficult.”

“Can’t deny that I haven’t occasionally checked your assignments either,” he told him, one of the corners of Hiccup’s mouth twitching up in response. “But I’ve been fine, really.”

“How’s Ahsoka?”

He rolled his eyes at the mention of his Padawan. “She’s fine too, I suppose. She’s got spirit, but, like, she’s so stubborn and impulsive. Bit reckless, even.”

“I wonder who she’s got that from,” Hiccup smiled.

“I’m sorry?”

“Reckless, stubborn, probably a reluctancy to strictly follow orders.” Hiccup triumphantly clacked his tongue. “Sounds like you’ve got yourself a mini-you.”

“Easy for you to say,” he playfully countered, crossing his arms. “Wait until you get yourself one, and get back to me then. I’d _love_ to hear how that went.”

“No, thank you. I’ve got enough on my mind just being me,” Hiccup chuckled, gesturing at his leg.

“Well, you’ve always been special,” he teased. “But hey, as far as I know you’ve hardly ever met Ahsoka, so I doubt you really know her.”

“Someone’s getting protective of their Padawan,” Hiccup cooed, prompting Anakin to stick out his tongue at him. “Please, Anakin, I only needed five minutes with her to see that. It’s too obvious.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” he scoffed. “I was way more responsible when I was fifteen.”

“Which was like what, five years ago for both of us?” Hiccup wondered out loud, although he was fully aware of the answer. “Yeah, let me check that with Master Kenobi next time I see him. I don’t think he agrees.”

“Obi-Wan is clearly biased.”

“Ah, yes, that must be it!” Hiccup exclaimed, mockingly hitting his own forehead with his palm. He cringed immediately after, clutching his side. Whatever injuries his body had sustained clearly did not agree with the sudden movement.

Anakin opened his mouth, Hiccup immediately shooting him a glare. He held up his hands in defence. “I didn’t say anything!” he laughed.

“I’m not even going to bother arguing against that,” Hiccup told him between clenched teeth. Wincing slightly, he sunk back into the mattress.

“Should I get someone?” he asked, concerned.

“No.” Hiccup shook his head, his face distorting. He seemed to instinctively pull up his left leg, pausing when he moved to put it down but didn’t connect with the mattress at the height he was expecting it to. Frowning, he added: “I’m just a little bit bruised still.”

“And incredibly stubborn.”

“I heard that.”

“Didn’t mean to be silent.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, the two of them smiling at each other as silence hung between them, the only sounds in the room those of their droids, who were still furiously beeping at each other. The distressed tone at which R2-D2 beeped and whirred prompted Hiccup to pull up his eyebrow, forcing Anakin to tell the story of his most recent crash after all. It got a chuckle out of his friend as Hiccup made sure to inform him how _he_ would have handled a situation like that, babbling on about the last mission he’d flown. A wide smile appeared on his face as he did, one that Anakin was familiar with; above anything, Hiccup was a pilot first and a warrior second. Although he was skilled enough in the latter too.

Eventually, they were interrupted by a clone soldier requesting access to the room.

“Your transport to Coruscant is ready, general,” the trooper informed them.

“Thank you,” Hiccup nodded, scooting towards the side of the bed.

“We’ll get a stretcher in here as soon as possible.”

“I’ll get there myself, thank you,” Hiccup politely said. His eyes surveyed the room, his examination ending with a single clack of his tongue. “I think I need a crutch or something though.”

Shaking his head, Anakin got up from his chair, holding his right hand out to Hiccup. His friend waved his hand to indicate he was okay as he put his good leg on the ground.

Hiccup’s rejection had no effect on him. “If you’re going to be as stubborn as a female bantha, please at least allow me to help. I’m coming with you to Coruscant anyways.”

“What, why?” Hiccup objected, his face one of disbelief. “Don’t you need to get back to your troops?”

“Nah.”

Hiccup gave him a stern look. “Anakin, what about Ahsoka and Rex, you can’t –”

“Ahsoka and Rex will be just fine,” he insisted, keeping his hand stretched out. “Obi-Wan is with them and they can call me anytime.”

Hiccup’s gaze turned into a stubborn glare. “You really don’t have to do this, you know. I’ll be fine.”

“Yes I do. And I will,” he smiled, reaching out towards his friend once again. “So stop mocking.”

Hiccup deliberated for a bit more, but eventually grumbled and took his hand, his grip surprisingly strong as Anakin pulled him up. He stumbled for a bit, trying to find his balance and failing miserably, especially for a Jedi. Anakin waited patiently for him to get over his pride, still holding on to his wrist. Some clumsy manoeuvres later, the other Jedi finally resigned himself to his situation and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Hearing Hiccup wince, he crouched down slightly so his friend had to stretch less, given they were about to same height. Wrapping his own arm around the other boy’s waist, he stabilised the two of them. Looking sideways, he found Hiccup painfully smiling back at him.

“You good?” he asked, knowing Hiccup would never admit that he wasn’t.

Hiccup wiggled around a bit before eventually nodding. “Yeah.”

Taking a deep breath, the one-legged Jedi started hopping forward, Anakin supporting him in every “step” he took. Eventually, they made it out the door, the frame only just wide enough to accommodate both of them. Slowly, they made their way down the white halls of the medical station, their two droids following right behind.

He didn’t need to ask Hiccup if he was okay; he knew his friend would never tell him the truth, despite his repeated wincing, groaning and the way he occasionally sucked in a breath, his curses a near-whisper. When Hiccup finally yelped so loudly even one of the patrolling clones turned to look, he was done.

“Alright, that’s enough. Stand still,” he ordered, grabbing Hiccup’s hand and ducking underneath his arm as he removed it from around his shoulders.

“Anakin, what are you –” Hiccup started, but before he could finish his sentence, Anakin crouched down and used the Force to aid him as he scooped the boy up in his arms.

Repositioning Hiccup so he was supported by one arm under his knees and the other around his back, he smirked down at his friend, whose eyebrows were creased as he looked up, thoroughly unamused. “Put me down.”

“Don’t think so,” he shot back as he slowly started walking. “You’re not exactly heavy.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Hiccup remarked, rolling his eyes and pouting slightly. He’d been quite scrawny as a teen, but the past years had been very kind to him. At least, that was Anakin’s personal opinion. He was still slender and lean, but not even close to weak. If anything, Hiccup was one of the strongest people he knew. Especially in spirit.

But taking a jab at him was easier than admitting the Force was supporting him only so slightly. Which Hiccup undoubtedly knew; he could easily sense it himself.

“It’s quite embarrassing,” the boy in his arms complained, some of the colour seemingly having returned to his face.

“Just enjoy being the damsel in distress for once,” he quipped. “We all need saving sometimes.”

“Alright, fine.” Dramatically, Hiccup let his body go limp, arching back slightly and putting the back of his palm against his forehead while his other arm hung uselessly at his side. “Save me, Anakin Skywalker!”

Anakin tried to keep a straight face, only to fail miserably and burst out laughing in the span of a few seconds. He almost dropped his patient as a result, who was shaking with laughter just as badly.

“You’re such a dork,” he laughed.

Hiccup shot him his signature crooked smile. “Just do your duty, Master Jedi.”


End file.
